


trustin' u w/ lovin' me

by foricarus (orphan_account)



Series: spy aus with btr lyric titles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst w/ happy ending, bc im a Weakling, changjin!spy au, have fun reading this, it was hell to write jskdhkjhkjas, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foricarus
Summary: After a year of working under Mr. Hwang, Seo Changbin, a famous spy, finds himself also becoming a part-time bodyguard for Hwang Hyunjin, his boss' son.(aka the changjin spy au y'all never thought you needed)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> this fic took FOREVER to write!! enjoy it, it has become dear to me and vvvv enjoyable :') (p.s. it's not necessary to read these in order, it just makes the flow better!)  
> \- emily

“Binnie, you’re too harsh! Lighten up! C’mon, you’re forced to be with me because of your job, so at least pretend like you enjoy it!”

Meet Hwang Hyunjin, the son of the most successful business man in Asia. He is very popular among the teens, often seen in magazines, and wears only the best clothing. Or, at least that’s what everyone thinks he is.

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy it, Hyunjin, it’s just that I dislike spending every moment of my life with you because you  _ always _ almost end up breaking something in your house.”

Meet Seo Changbin, a spy for the most successful business man in Asia (also a part time “bodyguard”, but he hates to be called that). He is Hyunjin’s closest friend and the only person he lets see him “ugly.” 3 years ago when he was 16, Mr. Hwang had requested that he watch over his son in case anyone tries to hurt him. So, that’s how 19 year old him got stuck babysitting his 18 year old best friend. Currently, Hyunjin was sitting in front of him, playing a game on his console with the greasiest hair pulled up into the  _ apple hair _ look. His dog, Kkami, was in his lap napping peacefully, even though Hyunjin twitches every 5 seconds.

“Aww, Bin! You know you love me.” Hyunjin winked at him, making Changbin’s face turn into a disgusted one. He hit the top of his head lightly and scoffed. “Ouch!”

Changbin’s job is pretty much what it implies. He sneaks into other companies and sees how they’re doing. After that, he reports to Mr. Hwang to tell him all about it. He got this job by chance in high school. He was 15, strolling about the streets alone when he saw a flyer for the Hwang Corporation. It was for an internship, but boy oh boy that flyer was a bit of a liar. He met Hyunjin the same day he went for the job. They clicked immediately and Changbin had gotten the job. Sometimes his missions became intense (ex: he almost got run over by an angry business man), but most of the time they sailed pretty smoothly. He wasn’t all for the “spy life” before, but he got used to it quickly (especially since the pay was so good). Soon enough, he became the most valuable and trusted employee of Mr. Hwang, leading up to him being a “bodyguard.”

“You’re stupid.” Changbin remarked, looking at the screen where it read “ **WINNER!** ” Hyunjin fist pumped, then glanced at Changbin. With that  _ look _ on his face. He was going to say something dumb; Changbin could already tell.

“Only stupid for you, Babe.” He blew a kiss at Changbin with a cheeky grin on his face. He hit the top of Hyunjin’s head; Changbin’s face slowly turning red as the cogs in his head were trying to make sense of what just happened.

_ This  _ was a bit of an issue. When he became Hyunjin’s friend, he was pretty quiet at first. He was a pretty boy with a nice attitude. But when they started to become closer, Changbin saw the dorky boy who hid behind his looks. His friendly glances slowly turned into longing ones, Hyunjin’s smile made his heart skip a beat, and his flirting made him become a mess. He’s had a crush on Hyunjin since he was 17. It took a whole year of hanging out with the boy to realize his feelings weren’t platonic anymore. Changbin doesn’t really know the motive of Hyunjin’s flirting. Maybe it’s to tease him? Maybe he knows how he feels about him. Or, he’s just trying to make a joke.

He can’t ask out Hyunjin either. Spending every living moment with him makes it a bit difficult to make sure you don’t mess up something between you two. Plus, his boss might not be too happy with the fact that he has the hots for his son. He can’t afford to lose this job; not when it pays for everything he has.

“Whatever, save the smooth talking for your girlfriend.” Changbin said irritably, turning his face away purposefully. Hyunjin’s smile dropped for a split-second, but appeared again as fast as it left. “You need to get ready, by the way. Your schedule says you have a photo shoot.”

Hyunjin groaned, put Kkami on the floor, and moved to cuddle with Changbin. He pushed apart Changbin’s legs and sat between them, head resting on his chest. He stared at Changbin from where he was with a look in his eyes that Changbin couldn’t describe. He flicked his forehead and complained that he was heavy. “Why do you always do this?”

“Because you’re the best small pillow I have, duh!” Hyunjin’s legs were hanging over the couch while Changbin’s fit perfectly on them. He clicked his tongue, but started playing with Hyunjin’s hair, knowing that he enjoys it. Hyunjin sighed contently and closed his eyes. 

This kind of thing was normal for them. The problem is that it isn’t normal for friends at all. Changbin knows, Hyunjin know,  _ hell _ , Jisung and Chan probably know even though he hasn’t seen either of them in years. Things like this made his feelings even stronger for Hyunjin. Maybe Hyunjin liked him back, but he’s too scared of ruining the one thing in his life going perfectly.

“Hyunjin… You need to move. Your dad isn’t going to be happy when he finds out you skipped the photo shoot.” Changbin poked his head gently, making Hyunjin complain.

“But you’re so comfy…” Hyunjin looked at him with puppy dog eyes (they rivaled Kkami’s!), but was met with a steely-eyed Changbin. “Fine, but you have to hug me later.” Hyunjin sat up quickly and jumped off the couch. Changbin missed the warmth already.

“The job description doesn’t stop me from punching you.” Changbin called out. Hyunjin laughed and went to the bathroom to shower. Changbin would have to come with the boy, so more  _ fun _ for him.

He scrolled on his phone for a bit, then started to clean the house. Hyunjin usually takes an hour to get ready, so he had time. He cleaned some plates, organized the games Hyunjin had been playing, and checked the fridge for any spoiled food.

On time as always, Hyunjin finished right when Changbin did also. He sported some black jeans with an oversized blue/white striped button up. He grabbed a meticulously cleaned white hat and looked at Changbin with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you driving today?” Hyunjin’s hand already found the drawer behind him.

Changbin nodded. “Yup. Hand me the keys.”

Hyunjin pulled out a random pair of keys and tossed it to Changbin. Changbin walked around the room, trying to find the jacket he took off earlier. If he took any longer, they were probably going to be late. Hyunjin coughed, and in his hand he was holding a light hoodie. Judging by the size of it, it was Hyunjin’s. Changbin didn’t want to argue with him, so he took the hoodie and slipped it over his head. His hands were completely covered by the pale blue hoodie.

“Hurry up you dork, you’re the one who said my dad would get mad if I was late.” Hyunjin said nonchalantly, moving towards the door.  The small blush on the tip of his ears made him grin. Changbin followed shortly after him, locking the door behind them.

**—**

“...I mean, seriously?! What was the point of making me take my shirt off? I know my body is attractive and whatever, but  _ dude _ … that was so weird.” Hyunjin pondered out loud, taking his shoes off at the door. Changbin repeated his actions, then sat on the couch. He looked even smaller on there in Hyunjin’s hoodie

Changbin tried to reason with him. “Jin, it’s fine.  _ You _ looked fine. Don’t worry about it too much.”

“Oh  _ yeah _ . Says the adorable one in the hoodie.” Hyunjin sneered, then turned away at the realization of what he said. He headed for the fridge, reaching for a bottled water. His normally confident demeanor changed into his more relaxed one. Changbin liked both, but he preferred when Hyunjin wasn’t angry (even though he gets stupidly attractive when mad).

Hyunjin grabbed another water from the fridge and sat with Changbin on the couch. He could see the hesitation in Hyunjin’s eyes as he kept opening and closing his mouth. Changbin raised an eyebrow, then sipped from the bottle. He got annoyed with it at some point. then squeezed the bottom of Hyunjin’s bottle, causing the water to cover his face completely. Changbin got up quickly, starting to run around the house. Hyunjin started to smile and chased Changbin.

“I am  **_so_ ** going to get you.” Hyunjin yelled, causing Changbin to laugh at him.

They ran around like this for 10 more minutes, spraying each other with as much water as possible. Both of them were drenched; It looked like they had both taken a shower with all their clothes on. Hyunjin went to rest on the couch, not caring if it gets wet. Changbin stopped moving for a moment, then continued to make his way towards Hyunjin. He sat himself on Hyunjin’s lap and made himself comfortable.

“Bin, what are you--?!” He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin quickly. He snorted once, then spoke in a quiet voice

“I owe you a hug you idiot.” He nuzzled his head into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. He was so tiny in his arms, but Hyunjin always made him feel safe. The taller boy hugged him back tightly, humming contently.

“I really do mean it… You are adorable in that hoodie. You can keep it if you want to…” Hyunjin mumbled, fiddling with the hem of said hoodie. Changbin let out a tiny laugh, then hugged him even tighter.

After a few minutes, Changbin got up and stepped away from the couch. Hyunjin looked so sleepy on the couch, staring at Changbin through half-lidded eyes. He coughed, then made his way to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, then splashed his face with water.

“God, what am I doing?” Changbin mumbled angrily. “That’s my boss’  _ son _ , and I’m technically flirting with him! What kind of employed asshole does that?” He groaned, then turned off the water. He stormed out into the living room area where Hyunjin was still seated.

Hyunjin was scrolling on his phone and holding Kkami when he got back. He was probably looking through Instagram and checking everything. Changbin became utterly annoyed with how good he looked just sitting there and petting his dog. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx: hi! this is jisung!  
** **(xxx) xxx-xxxx: oh god. i didn’t think this through.  
** **(xxx) xxx-xxxx: you remember me, right?**

Changbin’s face brightened up. How could he forget Jisung? Chan and Jisung used to work for Mr. Hwang too, but they both moved on to different companies. Chan started his own while Jisung fought for the law. It was interesting to see how different they all turned out to be. He punched in the contact info on the phone, then typed up a response.

**me: jisung ofc i do  
** **me: how can i forget the most annoying person in the world?  
** **devil squirrel: rude! and here i was trying to find out why chan knew you liked someone while i didn’t…  
** **me: NOPE!  
** **me: u call tht a ‘hello’?  
** **me: im not havin this convo with u  
** **me: bye bye ji!  
** **devil squirrel: CHANGBIN.  
** **devil squirrel: bitch.  
** **devil squirrel: at least text chan and check up with him :((**

He glared at his phone as he went to his chat conversation with Chan. He is definitely telling him off later about telling Jisung. Bro-code doesn’t exist inside 3RACHA, he guesses. He sighs, making Hyunjin look up at him quizzically.

“Hey...I’m going to clock out early today. Text me if anything goes wrong.” Changbin said, causing Hyunjin to frown. He didn’t look too happy with him. His face slowly turned into an evil one. A smirk spread across his face.

“Fine, but you have to buy me lunch next time we go out to eat.” Hyunjin smiled at his declaration, then went back to texting on his phone. Changbin glared at him, then started walking to the door.

Hyunjin let out a snide comment. “Don’t let it hit you on the way out! I don’t want your  _ tiny  _ body getting hurt by a door.”

Changbin flipped him off, then continued walking out the door. He exhaled and made his way to the nearest supermarket. He stared at the Hwang household for one more second, then went off.  He really was smitten with that stupid, stupid boy.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leave my house if all you’re going to do is harass me and Kkami.” Hyunjin said seriously. Changbin laughed through his nose and moved Hyunjin aside to enter.  
> “Can’t. Unfortunately, duty calls that I am not allowed to leave you on work days without permission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh another installment!! enjoy~~ -emily

A few days after the  _ Incident _ (he can’t convince himself to call it anything else), Hyunjin woke up, thought about it, and screamed into his pillow. Changbin had weekends off and would only come if absolutely necessary. Currently, it was a Monday morning featuring a just-awoken Hyunjin losing his mind over the boy.

It wasn’t fair. Changbin could be as cute as he wanted to be and Hyunjin’s heart would spasm. Changbin, in Hyunjin’s eyes, has always been adorable.

Since he met Changbin, he’s fallen into a stupid aura when he’s around him. It’s like he becomes a totally different person when he’s in viewing area. It wasn’t like that before, but it started after a few months of hanging around with the boy. His feelings for the boy stay unchanged from years ago.

When he first laid his eyes on Changbin, he wanted to pass out. He was so adorable, and was shocked to find out that this kid was a year older than him.

Lately, Changbin has been especially adorable and Hyunjin’s heart can only handle so much. Another scream was let out into his pillow. His father entered his room with a raised eyebrow. He was already in his suit, about to go to work.

“Is there a reason why you’re screaming into your pillow, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin stuck his head up and stared at the doorway where his father was. “Yes. Of course. Why would I scream into the pillow otherwise?”

His father shrugged. “Well I don’t know what you teens get up to these days. Have you been okay?”

“Yeah,”  _ No. _ “I’ve been good. I’m just a bit stressed lately because of school and my schedule.” Well, that’s a half-lie. He’s stressed, yes, but about a stupidly adorable boy who has the cutest face in the world.

“Hyunjin.” His father gave him the most serious face in the world. “If things get too busy for you, just tell me. I’ll reschedule those things so you don’t have to be so stressed, just tell me. Okay?”

Hyunjin smiled. His father seemed rash and rather mean to others, but he really was a softie at heart. “Okay. I’ll tell you when things get rough for me,  _ only  _ if you do the same.”

His father snorted and placed a hand on his hip. “You’re my child, not the other way around. Now go look presentable, Changbin is coming by soon. Even if you’ve known him forever, at least have  _ manners _ .”

Hyunjin had a hunch that his father knew about his feelings for Changbin. It wasn’t that he was scared his father was homophobic, he knew very well that his father loved him unconditionally, it was more so that he was afraid of what his father would do. He is a very serious business man, but that doesn’t mean that he’s a total stickler. When he dated a girl at 13, he brought her over to their home and his father was So Embarrassing. He had since then made his father promise to not do anything about his crushes/significant others. Still, he can tell by the lingering glances at the two of them that he had an idea of what was going on.

Hyunjin went to shower and thought about their first meeting. Not when Changbin was his  _ “bodyguard” _ , but when he had just started working for his father. He remembered seeing the boy and his gangly features. He didn’t say anything to him, but they held eye contact for more than 5 seconds. Those 5 seconds felt like a whole life time. He peered into the eyes of a small kid like him, who was just trying to provide for himself/family. He decided then to go up to him and say hello.

He held out his hand for a handshake, but instead was met with a high-five. There were two other boys there, around his age, that were watching this whole interaction. He remembers that Changbin was very close to those two, but he eventually stopped seeing them both in the trainee lounge around the time the short boy got promoted. And from there, things kicked off between the two.

He finished his shower and threw on some comfy clothes. After a few minutes of being on his phone, the doorbell rang, causing Kkami to not be so pleased. Changbin knows  _ very _ well that Hyunjin’s family has a dog, he just rings the doorbell to make him go crazy with the barking. He lazily made his way to the door, scooping up Kkami in the process.

“Leave my house if all you’re going to do is harass me and Kkami.” Hyunjin said seriously. Changbin laughed through his nose and moved Hyunjin aside to enter.

“Can’t. Unfortunately, duty calls that I am not allowed to leave you on work days without permission.” He sighed dramatically, then gave Hyunjin a toothy grin upon seeing a middle finger presented to him. “Put that away, stupid. It doesn’t suit you.”

Hyunjin stuck out his tongue, then gazed at the smaller boy. Changbin walked around, turned on the TV, and sat down. Watching him felt so calming to Hyunjin, so he didn’t want to look away.

“Is there something on my face?” Changbin asked, raising an eyebrow at Hyunjin’s strange behavior.

_ Shit. I got caught. Don’t say something stupid. _

“Nah. I’m just distracted by your cuteness.”

_ FAIL. YOU SAID SOMETHING STUPID. ABORT MISSION. _

Changbin’s face reddened. He stuttered like a broken record, then excused himself to get something he left behind the last time he was there. Hyunjin threw himself onto the couch in the living room. He really needed to fix that damn bad habit of his.

Once again, Hwang Hyunjin was found screaming into a pillow about a boy.

**——**

Changbin locked the bathroom door shut and slid against it. He thought about Hyunjin’s face and blushed madly. He needed to get his feelings sorted out. He kicked his legs helplessly and he tried to find a solution.

_ Why why why is it always him?! He could breathe and I’d probably pass out! I thought I was done moping about him?? _

Changbin gets up slowly, ignoring the pounding words in his head. He stares at himself in the mirror. He thinks of Hyunjin, and sure enough, his face flushed terribly and he can’t help but look like a mess. He dragged a hand down his face.

“I’ve had 3 years to get used to this bullshit and  _ this  _ is what I get? Ugh, so much for trying to subtle…” He complained softly, trailing off due to the sound of his phone ringing.

**_‘devil squirrel’ is calling…_ **

Usually, he’d just ignore it, but he was desperate right now.

_ “Hey, Bin--!” _

“Yo, Ji! I have a favor I need from you…” Changbin explained quickly, cutting Jisung off.

Jisung clicked his tongue.  _ “It better be important enough for you to interrupt me while I was trying to say hello to my favorite person.” _

“Uh, Do you remember that guy that I like?”

_ “Not really, lay it out for me, dude.” _

“He’s the son of my  _ fucking  _ boss, Ji. I don’t know what to do. I’m trying not to get fired from the one job that didn’t reject me.”

_ “Wait… You’re crushing on Hwang Hyunjin? The ‘teen heartthrob’ that could literally have anyone he pleases?” _

“He can have them until they see how gross he is --”

_ “Binnie, I hate to say it, but you’re screwed.” _

“I know I am! Why else would I ask for your help, dumbass?”

_ “You didn’t even bother asking Chris first?” _

“No…?” Why didn’t he call Chan first? “That conversation would probably go better than this one right now.”

_ “Don’t shade me, Changbin! I’m doing my best. And I think that you should do what makes you happy.” _

“Jisung that’s so fucking cheesy.”

_ “I know, but it’s true! Binnie, I literally got myself a boyfriend from Channie’s company. You know how dangerous that is.” _

“Yeah, but this could cost me my job capital ‘B’ Big, capital ‘T’ Time if something wrong happens between me and Hyunjin.”

_ “Then don’t date him. It’s as simple as that.”  _ In the background, Changbin could hear Jisung’s name be called.  _ “Hey, I gotta run. Stay safe and don’t be stupid.” _

“I’m the older one here, dickwad. Good luck.” He clicked end call. Changbin got his head against the wall and sighed.

_ I need to get over him if I want to continue working here. _

The more he thinks about the boy, the more strange Hyunjin’s behavior becomes. He’s been more touchy feely lately and staring at him when he thinks Changbin isn’t looking. He walks out of the bathroom and glances at Hyunjin, face planted into his pillow. He lets out a relaxed sigh.

_ I don’t really mind all the attention from him lately. _

He stares at the back of Hyunjin’s head. His hair is incredibly soft. He found that fact out from when him and Hyunjin had a sleepover and the taller boy wouldn’t stop cuddling. That night was when Changbin realized he liked the boy more than a friend. He feels as if he’s back at square one when his heart wouldn’t even soothe at the sight of Hyunjin.

“...ring.” A muffled Hyunjin said, trying to tell Changbin something. He wasn’t moving his face from the pillow. He put his face right next to the pillow.

“Hm?” Another beat of silence.

“I can tell you’re staring.” Hyunjin mumbled softly. Changbin didn’t realize at first, but the tips of Hyunjin’s ears were a flushed pink. He couldn’t help but find it adorable. Hyunjin turned his head to face Changbin.

“What am I supposed to do with art other than stare at it?” He said cheekily. He didn’t even mean for that to slip out.  _ Damn it!  _ He was supposed to be getting  _ over  _ Hyunjin, not gush about him straight to his face.

The taller boy flopped back onto his pillow. His whole face was noticeably pink, even if he was trying to hide it from him. Changbin smiled, then dropped it at the realization of what he said. His face took on a horrified expression.

“OH MY GOD! I’m sorry that was so weird and uncalled for! I understand if you want me to leave right now. I should, sorry again for making you --”

“Changbin, shut up. It’s fine. If you can deal with me flirting with you all the time, I can deal with  _ one  _ pick-up line.” Hyunjin said through flushed cheeks.

They stared at each other for an eternity. This wasn’t even something new, they legitimately enjoyed staring at each other. Hyunjin’s face was pink and had a gentle smile. Changbin’s was the same, but the smile was replaced with a full-on grin.

“Am I…. Interrupting something?”

They jumped far apart from each other, startled at Mr. Hwang being at the door. Changbin slapped a hand on his forehead while Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at him. Changbin stuttered for a few moments, then collected himself enough to lie to his boss without being obvious.

“Sorry Mr. Hwang, I think I left something on my motorcycle! Be right back!” He hurried off to go get the imaginary object he apparently needed to get. He ignored the small frown present on Hyunjin’s face, and instead focused on his own frown.

He doesn’t want to leave himself heartbroken, but that might be the only choice. He needed to get over him quickly if he wants to keep being friends with the tall idiot.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just -- you’re so -- UGH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) -emily

Hyunjin was having a gossip session with Seungmin as he usually did. He scrolled on his Instagram, zoning out Seungmin.

Seungmin was one of his oldest friends. At first, they didn’t like being friends. Seungmin was snarky while Hyunjin was cowardly. Put those two together and it was a mess. After a few years of being stuck with each other, they decided that there was no point in them arguing all the time. He got back into the conversation after hearing Seungmin say he was dumb for having a crush on “emo dweeb.”

“Seungmin,  _ please _ . I’m not that stupid.” Hyunjin says into his phone, rolling his eyes at the younger boy on the phone. “Who’s the older one here?”

_ “Surprisingly you. You’re only 6 months older than me, smart ass.” _

“Hey! Don’t get cocky with m--”

**_Call ended._ **

“Fuck you too, Seungmin.” He glared at his phone, then sent a million different emojis to the younger boy, knowing  _ exactly _ how annoyed he would get at the sight of the 100 clown and flame emojis. He sighed, then placed his phone gently on his bedside table.

Hyunjin has been weird lately. He knows, his dad knows, well shit, Changbin probably knows. Weeks have passed since  _ Incident II _ , where Changbin had the brilliant idea to use a pick-up line on him. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him since then.

The small crush he had figured out 3 years ago didn’t seem so small anymore. Every passing moment he spends with Changbin, he finds another perfect thing about him. He can’t help but feel his heart grow bigger and bigger even if Changbin just  _ looks _ at him. 

The moment where he was enjoying himself turned into a full-on panic. Did he love Changbin?  _ Oh god.  _ He felt light-headed as the thought danced around his head. He seemed to enjoy the thought of them together more than he thought.

He imagined them hanging out, as usual, but instead of the lingering touches, maybe there’d be something more. Maybe there’d be kissing and cuddling and  _ that _ is definitely not helping his heart right now.

He banged his head into a pillow. He’s only 18, and he’s hopelessly in love with Seo Changbin. He dug his head deeper into the pillow, groaning at the thought.

He knew that even if Changbin liked him, he probably wouldn’t tell him. He has this pride that Hyunjin has never been able to figure out. A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to find his father in the doorway. He pushed his face into his pillow once again.

“I feel like I’m having déjà vu.” His father stated simply, laughing at the sight of his son, once again, face-planted into his pillow.

“Father.” He paused for a moment, trying to find the right way to phrase his question. He decided against being subtle and just went for it. “What do I do when I love someone and he doesn’t know?”

His father’s eyes widened at ‘he’, but his face slowly turned into a thinking one. He hummed, formulating a response. “Well… How long have you loved him for?”

“Probably ever since I met him.” Hyunjin stated, then continued to groan into his pillow. A string of curses left his mouth as he tried function again. Luckily, they were all muffled, so his ass wouldn’t be beat today.

“Hyunjin, look at me.” He stared into his father’s eyes and saw the kindest look he’s seen in a while. He gave Hyunjin a small smile and exhaled. “That boy is a fool if he doesn’t love you back.”

Hyunjin offered his father a grin and got up from his bed. He stared at him for a moment, then moved quickly to hug him. His father froze, then melted into the hug. They don’t hug often, saving it for special occasions so it means even more. “Thank you for always being there for me.”

“Thank  _ you _ for letting me.” His father responded. They stayed still for a minute or two. Hyunjin didn’t seem like he was letting go any time soon.

His father coughed, signalling for Hyunjin to let go of him. Hyunjin complied, his father patting him on the shoulder and giving him a warm smile. He was always so appreciative of the fact that his father always wanted the best for him, even if he was angry at him.

Then, as if it was a sign from above, Changbin walked into the room dressed in head-to-toe black. He glanced at Hyunjin’s father, then bowed to him.

“I completed the task.”

“Already?” Changbin nodded briskly. “Can’t expect anything less from my most hardworking employee.” His father offered a kind smile to Changbin, earning one in return. “I’ll be taking my leave now. Hyunjin, food is in the fridge.”

“Alright. Stay safe.” Hyunjin called to his father, waiting to hear the click of the door as he leaves. As soon as Changbin heard the door close, he flops onto Hyunjin’s bed. He sighs happily, then pats near him for Hyunjin to sit down too.

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, but complies. He lays down beside Changbin, facing him. They stare at each other again, but this time, Changbin doesn’t blow it off as nothing.

“Are we okay, Jin?”

Silence. Changbin continued.

“It feels like things have been different. For  _ months  _ it’s felt like this. Seriously, is there -- is there something wrong?” Changbin looked absolutely frazzled. His sad eyes met Hyunjin’s. He sighed, then tried to speak.

“I just -- you’re so -- UGH!” Hyunjin stopped abruptly. He pouted, trying to find those  _ stupid _ words he’s wanted to say for so long. Changbin raised an eyebrow.

“I’m  _ so _ what, Hyunjin? Annoying? Stupid?Desperate? Just tell me so I don’t have to --” 

“ _ Perfect! _ ” Hyunjin spat out as if it was an insult. He groaned, then slammed his head into is pillow. Changbin’s face flushed, staring at the taller boy. “...nse too…” He mumbled into his pillow.

Changbin hummed. “Hm? You really need to stop talking into your pillow. I legitimately cannot hear anything you’re saying.” 

“I said that you’re dense too.” Hyunjin deadpanned, trying to stop the red growing on his cheeks. This time, Changbin groaned, confused by the vagueness of everything Hyunjin was saying. He glared at Hyunjin, basically  _ begging  _ for him to go on.

“You’re -- can we have a serious talk right now?”

“We’re having one right now, aren’t we.”

“Right…”

Silence.

“Listen, Hyunjin, I know it’s late and all, but this will seriously bug me if I don’t find out what’s wrong with us.” Changbin looked desperate, just wanting to keep his closest friend.

“I just -- I want -- I --” Hyunjin sighed. Changbin was quick to cut him off from continuing.

“Just say it, Hyunjin!”

“ _ FINE _ . I like you… okay?”


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin couldn’t look at him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this ?? -emily

Changbin’s face pinked at the realization of what Hyunjin said. The room was filled with awkward silence.  _ The Hwang Hyunjin  _ just confessed to him.

Was this a joke? If it was, it was cruel. Knowing Hyunjin, it was probably heartfelt, for the boy had no ounce of bad in his body. But wasn’t this wrong, though? Wasn’t it wrong of him to want to be with Hyunjin? 

Hyunjin’s eyes on his were expectant and hopeful. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Uh…” Hyunjin’s face visibly dropped and had a frown present on it. “I like you too, Hyunjin. But we -- shouldn’t be together. We can’t be together. What would your dad say? I’m an  _ employee _ , Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin sputtered trying to find the right words. “I -- Bin. Do you understand how much I like you? It hurts my heart to see you be so goddamn adorable all the time. You’re one of the only people who see me for Hwang Hyunjin, not some kid on a magazine. You’re my closest friend, and I wouldn’t want anyone else to be in that position. I know you’re worried, Changbin. I am too. But I’d rather do something about my feelings than mope about them. You’re important to me, Binnie. You know this. I don’t even care if I get in a scandal, or if my father doesn’t approve of you. All I want is to be with  _ you _ .”

His eyes pleaded with desperation. Changbin’s heart hurt. It hurt with the fact that Hyunjin liked him too. It hurt because he  _ knew _ that he was hurting Hyunjin. It hurt because his  _ damn _ pride was too strong for him to be with Hyunjin.

“Jin…” Changbin whispered. “We can’t...”

There were tears in both of their eyes. There was so much hurt present in his eyes. Changbin couldn’t look at him anymore. Hyunjin’s hand reached out and grabbed his chin.

He turned Changbin’s face to look at him. Even when crying, Hyunjin was ethereal. The taller boy took hold of Changbin’s hands, staring at him intensely.

_ This is too much. Hyunjin I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I love you so much, but I want what’s best for you. What’s best for you isn’t me. I’m sorry. _

He ran off and out of the Hwang household. The door slammed behind him. He ignored the tears sliding on the sides of his face as he ran. He choked in his tears as he ran even faster.

_ Run faster, Changbin. If you run, maybe you’ll forget everything. Maybe you’ll make it to a world where you won’t be so afraid of being with Hyunjin. Where the two of you end up being the strongest power couple. Where you love each other endlessly and -- _

He tried to choke back the sob, but his feelings were too strong for him to ignore them. He wanted to run back to Hyunjin. He wanted to kiss him better and tell him that they can be happy together. He wanted  _ him _ .

But he shouldn’t.

He can’t.

—

“Hyunjin -- hey I forget something at home and -- Hey!” Hyunjin’s father went straight to Hyunjin’s room. He saw his son in tears as he stared at the wall, murmuring words to himself. “Hyunjin, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Where’s Changbin?” Another sob escaped his lips as he heard Changbin’s name.

The boy he’s loved for years loves him too, but doesn’t want to be involved with him. He glared at the wall, then his father. He forgets all about the heart to heart between him and his father. He’s the reason why Changbin is so afraid of being with him. He’s the reason why the one that he loves wishes to not be seen with him. He’s the reason for everything.

“What’s  _ wrong _ , father? Oh you wouldn’t believe what’s wrong.”

“I --”

“Why is it that my first love, my best friend, and my everything can’t be with me. Why is the world so cruel as to make me your son. I try to be perfect for you, I really do. But what do I get in return? A boy who loves me, but he doesn’t want to be with me. Why is it that when I think things are going my way, they turn around in a new direction. Father, tell me.”

“Hyunjin, I’m --” A sad look was in his father’s eyes. They pierced through his heart, leaving another wound right  next to the one that Changbin made. “I want the best for you, I do. I’m sorry.” He croaked sadly.

Hyunjin sniffled, breaking down even more. He ran to the bathroom and collapsed against the door. He sobbed and sobbed, not listening to his father’s pleas for him to leave the bathroom and talk to him. 

He stayed in there for a while. He didn’t want to leave the haven, nor felt happy enough to. He loves Changbin. He knows he does. Why is the world so cruel? The world doesn’t want him happy; he knows that much. It doesn’t make his heart hurt any less.

He grabbed his phone from off the ground and stared at the contact. Changbin’s name in his phone was still “ **_binnie binnie ♡_ ** ”, the name that Changbin despised seeing pop up on Hyunjin’s phone. He felt the twinge of pain in his heart as he stared at his contact photo. It was a photo Hyunjin had taken while the other boy was asleep on him. He was nuzzling into Changbin’s hair, and surprisingly the smaller boy didn’t stir.

He wasn’t meant to be happy. Everything he does seems to cause more pain than good. Staring at this photo didn’t help him. Hell, he couldn’t even help himself. 

Changbin was different than the others. He was kind and showed him true friendship. He didn’t ask Hyunjin to buy anything for him and was incredibly honest with the boy. Hyunjin didn’t want to lose  _ this _ , but maybe he already had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[twt](https://twitter.com/jkseu) **   
>  **[carrd](https://lovemily.carrd.co/) **   
>  **[tumblr](https://hanlix.tumblr.com/) **   
>  **[rec song](https://youtu.be/na8fRgyScYE) **


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chan the man: HEY! i’m not the emotionally constipated one :(**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im impatient and i wanna finish this fic since this ch is my fav LMAO!! stay tuned for more spy business (aka 3RACHA as spies) -emily

A couple weeks after the confession, things were still awkward. Changbin couldn’t exactly  _ refuse  _ to do his job. In the end, Changbin stayed with Hyunjin throughout the day, but avoided him at all costs.

Hyunjin thought it was probably better that way, but what did he know? All he knew was that the dull pain in his chest wasn’t going away anytime soon. He stared at the boy from afar, admiring everything about him. Even if he wasn’t supposed to love the boy, it didn’t mean that his feelings stalled.

His heartbeat sped up whenever Changbin would just poke him by accident. It was tiring trying to pretend that he was perfectly fine with all the things going on around him. It felt strange seeing the boy he called his best friend suddenly pull all the stops to just avoid making eye contact with his. It felt like his heart was constantly being burned by a fire. It was beautiful and comforting, yet dangerous and scary all at once. His features were graced with a smile as he realized he described Changbin. An eyebrow was raised at him, but due to his distraction, he paid no mind to it.

Changbin wasn’t any better. He spent most of his nights thinking of “what if”s, as if he could go back in time and change his decision. He felt like an asshole neglecting Hyunjin’s feelings.

He truly liked -- no --  _ loved  _ Hyunjin with all his heart. It was easier for him to pretend as if nothing happened. It let both him and Hyunjin let go of it easier. 

_ Why was it so  _ **_hard_ ** _? _

For the tenth time in the span of two days, Changbin was sighing again, making Hyunjin concerned. Hyunjin tried to cover up his actions with the fan in his hand, but was stopped short at the sight of Changbin’s sad eyes staring at a snow globe. He had won that for Hyunjin during his first year working as a “bodyguard.” 

At first, Hyunjin thought it was cheesy. Eventually, he found himself staring at it randomly and appreciating that it only took Changbin one try to win it. Hyunjin smiled, then remembered that he was supposed to be mad at him.

“Hyunjin. Hey we need to --” His father glanced between him and Changbin with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head, then continued. “There’s a party tonight and you need to go. You too Changbin. I expect you both to be in tuxes in two hours.” He sent a pointed stare towards Hyunjin.

“Mr. Hwang,” Changbin sent him a distressed face. “Do I  _ need _ to go?”

He stared at the shorter boy. “Changbin. There’s going to be hundreds of people there. I can’t risk Hyunjin being mobbed by a load of pre-teen girls with rich fathers. Plus, this event is very important informational wise. It would be helpful for you to also keep an eye out for other competitors.” He patted a hand on his shoulder. Changbin sighed, knowing that he lost this battle.

“Then I’ll be back soon. Let me grab a tux back at my place.” He maneuvered swiftly to the door, closing it softly behind him. Kkami trailed behind him, staring at the closed door. The taller boy started moving to get ready himself.

“Hyunjin.” He kept walking. “ _ Hyunjin _ . Would you just listen?”

“What do I need to hear, father?” He snapped.

“ _ That I’m not trying to ruin your goddamn life! _ You’re my son before anything else. I want you to be happy, whether that be something or someone _.  _ You mean the world to me, Hyunjin.” His father replied softly. “I can’t bear to lose you too.”

Hyunjin’s eyes watered. He didn’t speak, only moving to grip his father in a tight hug. He let the tears spill onto his father’s jacket, not caring about ruining some expensive clothing. All he cares about is that his father supports him, and that lets him know that he’ll have someone to fall back on if his heart truly breaks.

—

After the two hours were up, Changbin was soon back at the Hwang household ready to go. He was dressed in a formal white tuxedo while Hyunjin was in a black one. Changbin had an earpiece in instead of the dangling earring Hyunjin was sporting on one ear. Hyunjin’s father told Changbin to get the tall boy and start going over to the car.

They climbed into the backseat, sitting as far away from each other as possible. Hyunjin stared wistfully, gaining a concerned look from his father. Changbin’s heart clenched looking at Hyunjin. He wished that he could just hug him and kiss his stupid face all over, but he ruined that for himself when he rejected Hyunjin. If there was one thing he regretted, it was that. He glanced at Hyunjin again, then sighed into his palm. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He startled, then pulled it out to see the text from Chan.

**chan the man:** **binnie  
** **chan the man: just apologize  
** **me: chan how did u kno tht im w/ him rn??  
** **chan the man: i’m a spy remember  
** **chan the man: i know you’re in love or whatever but that doesn’t mean you have to be dumb  
** **me: betrayal.  
** **chan the man: HEY! i’m not the emotionally constipated one :(**

He clicked his tongue, then exited the chat. Maybe Chan was right. He should just tell Hyunjin what’s on his mind. But what if that just made things worse?

His thoughts were cut off by the car coming to a full stop at the venue. He got out of the car to open the door for Hyunjin, the taller boy giving him a nod as thanks. Even though it was the smallest gesture, Changbin can’t help but find himself melting.

He trails behind the Hwangs, not trying to get more attention than he needed. They mingled around, each person asking how studies were going for Hyunjin, to which he would always say that  _ they’re going splendid, thank you for asking _ . Hyunjin’s father went out to the patio, leaving Hyunjin and Changbin alone.

It was awkward, to sum it up. Hyunjin had a group of girls surrounding him while Changbin tried to herd them away. When he was away from Hyunjin, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Mr. Hwang looking at him with a sincere expression. He cocked his head to the patio, motioning for Changbin to join him.

They stand in silence looking at the sky for a few minutes.

“Changbin.”

“Yes, sir?”

“You know that I love my son, right?” He asked, turning his head to face Changbin.

Changbin nodded. He would be a fool to think otherwise. They might not be emotional with each other, but the way they’re so comfortable with the other around gives everything away. “Of course.”

“And you know that he loves you?”

Changbin’s heart sped up. This was all wrong. He wasn’t supposed to know. He  _ knew _ and he was going to tell him to stay away from his son and leave him --

“It’s not a bad thing, Changbin. I could care less about the gender of Hyunjin’s interest, but I do care to know  _ who _ that person really is. I know you, Changbin. I know that you’re kind to my son, exceptionally talented at your work, and  _ absolutely terrible _ at telling people about your emotions. I’m not one who knows everything about love, but I can tell when two individuals truly love each other. I want my son happy, Changbin. I believe that you can help him get there.”

Mr. Hwang stared at the stars again, a serene smile on his face. Changbin’s eyes widened at him. He stuttered over his words.

“Sir? I -- I don’t know --”

“Changbin.” He looked him in the eyes. “Go to him and make things right.”

—

He surveyed the venue, looking for the stupidly tall boy in the black tuxedo. Hyunjin was sat at a table, a mob of girls trying to talk to him. He had the smile on his face that he used when he really didn’t want to be somewhere. He made his way over to him quickly, not wishing to punish the boy even more.

“May I --” Changbin wanted to chicken out while he had the chance. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at him.  _ No.  _ He had to make this right. “May I have this dance, Hyunjin?”

The girls screamed in protest. They started pestering Hyunjin with their own dance requests, but the taller boy was only focused on Changbin. He stared at him for a moment, as if he was deciding whether he wanted to run or just dance with him. He finally came to a decision after a minute or two.

“Fine.” He held out his hand for the short boy to take. “Lead the way, Changbin.”

A slow song plays as he leads the way to the dance floor. They make it swiftly, Changbin making sure to ward off any fangirls. He sighed in relief once they made it to the center.

Changbin coughed awkwardly as he placed a hand on Hyunjin’s waist and the other held Hyunjin’s. “You look amazing tonight.”

Hyunjin gave him a small smile in response. They stayed silent for a couple minutes. Eventually, Hyunjin couldn’t stop his curiousity. “Is there a reason why I’m dancing with you? Did you need something?”

“I just --” He tried to find the best way to word it. “I’m sorry.”

They stopped moving, but didn’t let go of each other. “For what, Changbin?”

“For everything.” He whispers after a few beats of silence. “I was scared to lose this job. I didn’t want to lose you because of being unapproved by your father. I wanted to stay with you, even if it meant hurting me and you. And I’m sorry for that. This job is my life. It pays for mostly everything I have and I get to see you everyday. I didn’t lose that, Hyunjin. It was stupid of me to choose this job over  _ both _ of our happiness. I know it was dumb, and that it’s a lot to ask for your forgiveness. I messed up, I can’t do anything about that. I’m so --”

Hyunjin shushed him. “Just shut up for once.” He leaned in and --

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Hwang Hyunjin is kissing him in front of every single important person connected to their company. Camera shutters went off as loudly as the collective gasps coming from around the room.

They split apart for a second, then laughed in each other’s faces. Changbin went for another kiss, not caring about anything other than Hyunjin. They were both smiling into the kiss, making it a lot more difficult than it had to be.

Hyunjin pulled away, lips red and puffy. He let out a huffy laugh. “You’re stupid, you know that?”

“Only stupid for you.” Changbin said cheekily, making Hyunjin smile even wider than before. He leaned in for another kiss and maybe --  _ just maybe _ \-- things would work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[twt](https://twitter.com/jkseu) **   
>  **[carrd](https://lovemily.carrd.co/) **   
>  **[tumblr](https://hanlix.tumblr.com/) **   
>  **[rec song](https://youtu.be/na8fRgyScYE) **

**Author's Note:**

> **[twt](https://twitter.com/lovinhoon) **   
>  **[carrd](https://lovemily.carrd.co/) **   
>  **[tumblr](https://hanlix.tumblr.com/) **   
>  **[rec song](https://youtu.be/na8fRgyScYE) **


End file.
